The Secrets in the Telling
by nycShadow32
Summary: When Jumba saves a runaway from another planet, he never thought in a million years that he would do something as crazy as falling in love with her JumbaXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi, bere with me people, first Lilo and Stitch fan fict, I promise it gets much better!

She knew this was her only chance, so she had decided to take it. This was what she had been preparing for, for years. Now, on this one night, she knew it would be her only opportunity, an opportunity that would not come around again for months, years even.

After the dinner ceremony, (at which she didn't even listen to the priests taking about how great their leader was), she went back with her little hut that resided next to a mountain that was near what was supposed to be _her_ manor.

After her father died, he left all his wealth to her **_Darkum_**, her _mother-that-did-not-go-though-the-birthing-passage_. It was much to her dismay that he did not leave her anything. So, her Darkum and her four daughters lived in the manor, and she, the half-breed would reside in the mud hut.

She remembered the first time they met, her Darkum and her. Her father introduced them, and her Darkum hated her, even before her father told her that his only daughter was only part Cartkenese her species. Her real mother was a human, from the planet Earth in the Oran Galaxy.

Ever since then, she had lived there, in that tiny hut.

She had been saving up for a transporter for the past six years; since she had turned eleven she had been working odd jobs, which was very difficult, considering not many people would let her work because she was a female _and_ a half-breed.

She had it hidden in the small cave that was near her hut. The transporter was pretty big, but no one ever went into the cave, so she had nothing to worry about.

She backed up the vehicle as silently as she could. It was dark outside, and it was going to get even darker still. When she pulled it out as far as it could go, she went into her hut and got everything she needed.

That included as much food as she could find, a couple sets of clothing that she had made herself, and something called a photo, (which is like a person at one time being frozen, she herself was confused when she thought of what they are,) of her mother.

She stopped for a moment and gazed at the picture. As her father lay dying in his deathbed, he had given it to her, telling her to never lose it; it was his most prized possession. She gave him her word, and she had always kept it.

Her mother was laughing at something, in the picture. Her two rows of perfectly white teeth lit up her whole face. She was sitting on something, maybe a large rock, with her legs curled up to her chest. Her head was tilted backwards, the light glistening in her hair. Her auburn wavy hair curled at the ends and gently ran down her back and her green eyes danced under the curls. Her clothes were very bizarre; she couldn't believe how much skin she was showing. On Cartken, if a female barred any skin other then her face, she would be killed on the spot.

She herself could almost pass for human. She was tall, but average, and she was also thin and slender. She would be able to too, her eyes were exactly like her mother's, piecing and green, unlike a normal Cartken, there's were very oblong a pupiless. She, like the rest of the planet, had longer foreheads with a hairline that came to a V on them. Her straight jet-black hair was very long and rested at the base of her back. But the only real difference between her and her mother was their skin color. While everybody else on Cartken was a deep shade of blue, she was a very light blue, and her mother was a creamy white. That's how the Cartkans knew she wasn't one hundred percent Cartkenese.

She kissed the photo and put it back into her sack. She grabbed the keys that turned the transporter on and let the hut. She opened the side panel and stepped inside. The ship was fairly small, room enough for one person, maybe two, with a storage room in the back and a piloting room in the front. She was a very smart girl, and after only a week of studies knew how to pilot the small aircraft.

Tonight was her only opportunity to escape because it was the festival of their leader. It was twenty years ago that he had overthrown the democratic government and set up his dictatorship rule of the planet.

It was the only day of the year that everybody was not required to work, which would include the guards that were on air patrol that night. No one would ever see her either; they had all gone back to Maylar's dome to celebrate even more, even after the giant dinner feast.

She placed her bag of belongings under the piloting chair and after she had sat down she turned on the engine with her oddly shaped keys. The aircraft made a loud rumbling sound, about to take off. She flicked on all the switches next to the circular steering wheel, turning on the ship completely. A female monotonic voice came on over the speakers.

"_Please type in your destination_," it commanded of her.

She pulled out a keyboard from underneath the steering wheel and typed in: DESTINATION EARTH: ORAN GALAXY. The computer beeped a few times, accepting the message.

When the beeping stopped, the transporter started to lift off the ground as she pushed the keyboard back in and started to take control of the steering wheel.

"_Prepare to leave Cartken atmosphere is twenty seconds_," the computer informed her.

A large wave of nervosa flashed throughout her body and settled in a pit in her stomach. She was in deep fear the she would be caught and be put to death, or worse.

"_Prepare to leave Cartken atmosphere in ten seconds_."

The transporter kept rising in altitude; she was so high up she could feel her ears popping simultaneously. Not only was it rising, it kept accelerating as it gained height.

"_Prepare to leave Cartken atmosphere in five_-"

Her heart was racing, this was the moment she had been dreaming about, this was the moment she has been waiting for her whole life.

"_Four_."

Her sweaty palms stuck to the steering wheel and her slender fingers gripped it tighter.

"_Three_."

She stopped all movement as her heart rate kept increasing.

"_Two_."

She closed her eyes as the ship went through a thick blanket of dark fear-provoking clouds.

"_One. Now fully out of Cartken atmosphere_."

Her breathing completely ceased. The computer beeped loudly, telling her what it had just confirmed, she was out. The beeping continued as she opened her slim eyes. All she saw forever was endless darkness with silver shimmers signifying the occasional star or planet.

She exhaled and sat back in her chair, "I'm free," she let out.

She was tired; she had been piloting the ship for almost two hour, three at the most. She stood up from the chair. "Auto-pilot, on," she said aloud. The computer beeped in response and did the action it was told.

She sighed and pulled ou a small blanket from her traveling sack and sat back down in the pilot's chair again. She reclined it back and pulled her body in a fetal position and threw the blanket still figure.

She awoke with a start; the ships alarms kept sounding off. She quickly thrust the blanket off her body and sat up straight in the once reclined chair. Looking ahead, she could see Earth in the distance. It was just as her father had described, all green and blue, it was truly beautiful. But, she knew coming in contact with her goal was not the purpose for the ships alarms.

Suddenly, she heard an explosion from the back of the ship, and a loud beeping sound, a sound that only meant that someone was trying to contact her from another ship. She whipped her head around, and saw that smoke was emitting from the back engine.

She gritted her teeth angrily; that ship was very expensive when she had bought it, she was not going to take to kindly to the person who had done the damage. She pushed the communicator button to open up a channel with whoever wished to speak with her.

"What is it?" She asked the blank screen impatiently, waiting for someone to answer her.

The monitor was fuzzy for a few moments, but then a large face appeared.

"Well, hello there, my little _she-demon_," a man with deep blue skin, a baldhead, and a dark black goatee smiled evilly at her.

She gasped and backed her head away from the small screen. "Don't call me that you bastard," She spat irately at him. Her heart was racing, her mind was screaming out the question of how they discovered her so quickly.

She looked up at the time teller that was placed above her head; it was morning now in Cartken. Every soldier was back on duty; the day of rest was over. She looked out of her side window; she counted two battle ships on either side of her. All this for a fugitive, a female one at that? She knew he had pulled some strings, just so he could have her back.

"Tut, tut, my dear, is that any way to talk to your _future husband_?" He spoke assuredly.

She whipped back her head and looked at the screen again, "I wouldn't marry you even if you held a plasma blaster to my head."

He shook his head, "My, my, such a big temper for such a small half-breed," He ignored her as she swore at him again. "Oh," he said enticingly, "I see that you have taken off your robe, and now I can see your _beautiful flesh_." The last two words slithered wickedly off his tongue.

She looked down to see what she was wearing. It was just a mere red dress that she had made herself that only exposed her neck and arms.

"Your point being? We are no longer on Cartken, its rules do not apply here." She responded.

"While that may be, I still reserve the right to kill you for it and not be punished." A cynical smile crept across his greasy face.

"You're a monster!" She cried out at him while her fists curled into two balls of fury.

"Oh, _thank you_ for the lovely complement, my dear, but you need to chose," He admired his hands for a moment before looking back to the screen.

"My offer still stands, _half-breed_, either marry me, or be blown to thousands of delectable little pieces, your choice."

She gritted her teeth again, then a small plan quickly formed in her mind. She smiled fakely as she responded. "Can I have just a moment to think it over? _Pleeese_?" She responded in what she perceived to be her sweetest voice.

He raised his eyebrows but said, "Take all the time in the Quadrant, I'm in no hurry," He grinned maliciously and folded his hands behind his head and reclined his chair backwards.

She gave him another purely fake smile and turned off the monitor. She took in a slow deep breath and slowly let it out as she looked out the window in front of her. _Earth is so perfect, so serene compared to Cartken_, she though, _I need to be there_.

"Computer," it beeped in response.

"Calculate chances of survival by attempting to enter Earth atmosphere also in avoidance of Cartkenese battle machinery."

There was a pause then, "_Chances of survival are 1 in 26,892_."

She ran her fingers through her long black hair, "Those are good enough for me."

She looked around the control panel, searching for he speed increaser lever, she was going to Earth, whether she was alive to admire it or not. She would go down with a fight.

She set up a request to talk with him, and just in a few moments, his egotistical head popped up on the viewscreen. "Ah, you have chosen so soon? I barely had time to see what flower arrangement would go best with the wedding robe I'm picturing you in." He said deviously.

She bit her tongue, but responded calmly, "Yes, well, I have indeed chosen a life with you instead of a terrible death that would otherwise await for me."

A brief look of surprise flickered across his face, but instantly returned to calm, collect mode. He stroked his goatee before stating, "Pity, I so was going to enjoy creating your demise. But, I knew that I was eventually going to get you in the battlefield or in the bedroom."

She so wanted to break that greasy smile off his face, but resisted the urge. "But darling, if we were to wed, could you at least to your ships to lower their weapons? They are starting to frighten me," she lowered her head and batted her eyes at him flirtingly.

He paused for a moment, staring deeply into her green eyes with all his concentration, completely in a trance. He snapped his fingers, giving the command to his ships to lower their weapons.

She waited a few moments, then she put her hand on the speed-increasing lever, " You may be the captain of the entire Cartken air fleet," she said, "but you are the most idiotic, gullible, self-centered pig I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. Good bye, my moronic _fiancée_."

And with all the power she could muster, she pulled down the lever and instantly started speeding towards Earth at top speed.

"Why you little witch of a half-breed!" He roared into her screen, " I WILL have you!" He turned his head around to his crew and screamed, "Fire at her! Turn on the weaponry and fire to KILL! NOW!"

He turned to face her again, "Have fun dying, my cursed angel!"

Her speed kept increasing, faster and faster still. Earth was growing larger in front of her eyes.

"Prepare to enter Earth atmosphere in twenty seconds," her computer said.

Suddenly, the entire front part of her transporter had exploded, a direct hit from one of the ships. Fire blew in her face and severely burned her arm, she screeched in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" She kicked the monitor in and broke the glass, ending the transmission instantly.

The pain in her arm was intense, almost unbearable. She looked at her controls; they were also burned very badly.

"_Prepare to enter Earth atmosphere in 5 seconds_," a muffled version of the computer informed her.

She screamed again as she was thrown from her seat against the wall of the small ship, the direct result of another blast from his warship. She felt her leg snap in half underneath her and she continued to shriek in pain.

"_Two_," There was a pause as tears of pain rained down her burned face.

"_One_," The computer beeped, "Now in Earth atmosphere."

She struggled to stand, and all she saw was an impending mass of water coming towards her, but her vision was starting to fade at a rapid rate. It dawned on her suddenly; she was going to die, no matter what she did.

She collapsed back on the ground and whispered, "I'm sorry, mother," before she passed out from the pain of her injuries.

A/N Hiya, hoped you liked it, if not, everything will get explained later... Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to the TWO people that reviewed, but this chapter is sooo much better then they last one… enjoy**

"Aha!" Jumba cried out in triumph, smashing his cards down on the table, "Royal flushingks! I vin, I vin!"

"You're cheating! How can you win seven straight times, without _cheating_!" Pleakley accused, arms flaring in the air wildly.

Jumba chuckled as he pulled the red, white and blue chips to his obviously massive pile, "You are forgettingk, my one-eyed friend, that Jumba ees beingk very much a true genius!" He laughed loudly again.

"Naga!" Stitch threw his cards on the kitchen tabletop and folded his arms poutingly.

"I agree with you Stitch," Nani said, placing her cards on the table next to his, "I'd better quit, too, I'm already doing Jumba's chores for the next two weeks."

Lilo looked down at her cards, completely confused, "But, but, I thought I-" she shook her head and also put her cards down on the table. "Never mind, c'mon Stitch, _The Vampire that Ate Manhattan_ is on." She got up from the table and pushed in her chair.

Stitch stood up, "Oooo!" He clapped his hands together happily. He jumped off the chair and followed her into the living room.

David laughed as he, too, stood up from the table. "Oh, dose two. One minute deys are more upset den a lon'ly palm tree, den day are de happiest creatures in all of Kawai." He bent down and started clearing off the table's dirty dishes.

"Oh, David, you don't have to-" Nani started.

"It's okay Nani, I wan to help. Besides, it looks like your going to be doin' a lot of dis for a while," He leaned down and kissed her cheek before bringing the dishes to the sink to clean.

She blushed as her hand touched the place where she was kissed, "Are you sure?"

He nodded happily as she balanced the dishes in his hands.

"Okay, well, meet me in the living room when you're done. I think we both have a date with a certain couch," She winked at him and strutted into the living room.

"Oh, boy, I'd better hurry up den," He grinned as he scrubbed the dishes.

Jumba sighed sadly and started to put the colored chips back into the box. He gathered all the cards and put them into the deck. He then stood up, pushed in his chair, and started off to his bedroom.

Pleakley frowned at Jumba as he lumbered up the stairs. He stood up and walked over to wear David was cleaning the dishes.

"David?" Pleakley started.

"Yeah, Broduh?" He responded happily.

"Do you notice that there is, I don't know, something wrong with Jumba?"

David turned off the faucet and started to dry the dishes, "No, well, maybe a little. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know, it's just that he's been a little less, how do you say, evil lately," Pleakley played with his fingers nervously.

"Less evil? How so?"

"First of all, he hasn't said anything degrading to me in weeks. _Aaaaand_, he hasn't been playing around in his lab in a while either," His single eye was trying to read David's face.

David placed the last dish on the drying rack and then wiped his hands clean with a dishrag, "Dat is strange, but I dunno what to tell ya. Maybe he jus' down in da dumps, ya know? I bet you feel that way sometimes, too, huh? Everybody does."

Pleakley nodded in agreement, "Yes, but I've never seen him like this before, you know?"

"Give him time and space, Broduh, he'll snap outta it soona den you tink. C'mon, les' go see how dat vampire is doin', hmm?"

Pleakley looked up at him and gave him a meager smile, "Yes, thank you, David, I think I will. And thank you for letting me communicate with you, also."

"Always here to help a friend out," He slapped him hard on the back, forcing him to lunge forward, and they both went into the living room.

_Upstairs_

Jumba walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He went over to his dresser and pulled open the top drawer and got out a large nightshirt. He took off his clothes and replaced them with the single nightshirt.

He turned off he lights and walked over to the windowsill and opened the window. He breathed in the fresh Hawaiian air and sighed it out. He sat down on the ledge.

"Vhat ees beingk wrongk with me?" He asked the winds as they gently caressed his face.

He knew that he had been depressed lately, but he didn't exactly know why. He knew it had something to do with being home sick. He'd been homesick before, but it wasn't as bad as this. He had been living on Earth for at least five years after he had lived on Turo for fifteen.

But when he was living on Turo, he wasn't very homesick; he was mad at his planet for banishing him because of his work. He was madder, though, at his wife for wanting to divorce him. But, the feeling was mutual, he never loved he and she never loved him. It was an arranged marriage, one his and her parents picked for them, but he was an angry man when he went to Turo.

But, after many years, his anger diffused and now he was left with certain loneliness that only returning home could help you overcome.

The moon shown brightly above him, it was completely blood red and gave an eerie shadow over the trees behind the house. The many stars in the night sky helped him see as he walked over to his and Pleakley's bunk.

He struggled as he lifted his large body on the top, as was custom every night. He suddenly heard a burst of laughter emit from downstairs.

Pleakley said something loudly and Jumba heard him walking up the stairs, "Yes, well, I'm not really into surfing at 5:30 in the morning, then, am I? Okay, well, good night."

Jumba quickly shut his eyes as Pleakley opened the bedroom door. Pleakley glanced up at the still Jumba who was breathing rhythmatically on the top bunk. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked over to his bed, he softly asked, "Jumba?"

Jumba grunted as if to alert Pleakley that he was asleep. Pleakley sighed as he climbed under the sheets and started to drift away.

Jumba lay still for a few moments, making sure that Pleakley wasn't wide-awake. He shifted his weight and looked down at his one-eyed friend. Pleakley was out, fully in a deep sleep. Satisfied, Jumba rolled over in his bed, closing his eyes and hoping he'd feel better in the morning.

His eyes opened suddenly, the dream he was in suddenly stopped and he had woken up. He groaned as he looked over at the clock, 3:34, it blinked cruelly at him, taunting him because it knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

He gagged slightly; the inside of his mouth was completely dry. Begrudgingly, he threw off his warm covers and gingerly got out of bed, careful not to wake Pleakley. He opened the door and closed it.

He managed to quietly make it down the stairs without making a sound. Almost tiptoeing, he went into the kitchen and got out a glass from the cupboard. Opening the refrigerator, he took out a carton of orange juice, (which was the only drinkable Earth food he enjoyed) and proceeded to fill up the glass.

Jumba took a large gulp before deciding to go into the living room with it. He stopped, however, in front of the front door and after changing his mind, he opened it and stepped onto the front porch.

He drank some more of the juice as he looked up at the stars. He squinted his four eyes, "Now, where is Quetle Quan?" He asked of the skies.

"Ahh," He looked toward the east and found it. He gazed at it for a short time, recalling memories.

He looked at it more closely, putting down the glass of juice next to him on the porch. The small white spot that was his planet seemed to get bigger and bigger right before his eyes, "What ees…?" His voice trailed off, his eyes growing with shock as something very large was coming towards him from the sky.

"Aiiiiee!" He yelled. As he moved backwards he tripped and landed on top of the orange juice glass, smashing it and the broken shards punctured the purple flesh on his arm.

He barely noticed the blood trickle down his large forearm as he stood up. The object was very large, he determined, and was emitting red and gold flames. He _was_ wrong in thinking that it was falling on him however. His four eyes followed it as it headed towards the western part of the island.

Sparks erupted from it as it fell into a large thicket of trees. He squinted his eyes, determining it was at least 10-11 miles away from the house. He got nervous, thinking it was an experiment.

"Oho boy," Jumba said in surprise as black smoke rose above the trees.

_Back Upstairs_

Quickly, he ran through the house and up the stairs into their room. He slammed open the door, "Pleakley!" he yelled to him, turning on the light as he ran over to his dresser.

Pleakley said something Jumba couldn't make out as he put on his bounty hunter outfit that he hadn't worn in years.

"Pleakley! Wake up!" This ees beingk very large emergency!" He looked over at him.

"Oh, no, Mother," he said groggily, "You know I don't like butterscotch on my pants. Goodness, I only like beef stew…"

Jumba looked at him strangely, but ran over to him and started shaking him, "Waking up now!"

Pleakley's eye opened, "What? What is GOING ON HERE?" He screamed at Jumba, "Why are you _shaking me_?" He asked in low whisper.

"Get dressed," Jumba stopped, " There ees beingk big problem."

Pleakley stared at Jumba quietly as the car rumbled along the empty dirt road. Jumba had such determination in his eyes; his back was hunched over as her had 100 concentration to his driving.

"Jumba?" Pleakley asked.

"What? What ees eet?" Jumba replied impatiently, eyes still focused on the road.

"You haven't said a word to me. Where exactly are we going?"

Jumba paused for a moment, then turned to face Pleakley, "Somethingk fell from sky, I am havingk large assumption eet ees experiment," He said truthfully.

"A monster!" Pleakley exclaimed, wide-eyed and fearful, "You got me out of my NICE WARM BED for one of your MONSTERS!" he scolded.

"Mmm, pretty much."

"Humph," Pleakley snorted and folded his arms into his chest, "Well, don't expect me to do it again!"

"Will you be shushingk now? I am trying to be findingk of were eet had fallen." Jumba faced the road again as the headlights scanned the darkness.

"Well, ex-_cus,_ me for wanting to know where we're going! How much farther any-"

Jumba cut him off by hitting the breaks, making them both lunge forward.

"Oww!" Pleakley cried out, sitting back up, "You mister, are very lucky that I put on my SEATBELT!" He rubbed his head.

"Jum_ba,_" Pleakley glared at him angrily. "Why'd we stop?"

But Jumba ignored him. Instead, his eyes were wide and transfixed on what was preoccupying the space in front of the car.

"Now what are you looking at?" But Pleakley turned his head and gasped at the sight before him.

"Oho boy, "Jumba finally said

The object that they had assumed to be a runaway experiment was actually a small ship. It was completely in shambles, the entire ship was engulfed in flames, and all the parts that weren't on fir were smashed. The entire area surrounding the small craft was flattened out from where it crashed as it finally stopped.

Pleakley gawked at it for a while, but Jumba suddenly realized something, "Pleakley!" he yelled to him before jumping out of the vehicle.

He came out of his trance, "Huh?"

"Hurringk up! There could be beingk peoples inside of fired up ship!" He ran towards the flaming machine.

"Oh, right," Pleakley followed suit by running after him.

Jumba kicked open the side door, and ran inside. He suddenly inhaled a large amount of smoke, he gagged and raised him arm to cover his nose and mouth.

"Hello!" He yelled, trying to search through all the smoke and the flames.

"Gah! Ees there anyone beingk here?" He yelled again as he choked.

He continued walking until he was in what he realized, the cargo area, and "Hello?" He asked again, as he saw that there was more damage done to the back then to the front.

"Jumba!" He heard Pleakley's voice crying for him, "I found someone!"

Upon hearing that he cried out, "Where are you!"

"Uh, I think we're in the cockpit! But hurry! I think there's a gas leak!"

Jumba ran to wear he presumed was the front, "Pleakley?"

Thee was slight coughing, then, "Right here, Jumba."

Jumba looked down at a crouching Pleakley, "I-I think she's still alive. But we have to get out of here, and fast."

The girl in question was unconscious in Pleakley's arms. Her skin was a pale blue, and she had long black hair that came to a V on her forehead. Her arms and a part of her face were badly burned and her leg was resting at an awkward position on the floor.

"Her leg ees broken, and her skin is badly burned, we half to hurry," He bent down and picked her up, leaving her head against he chest and her entire body lay limply in his large arms.

He sprinted out with Pleakley running behind him. They ran to the jeep and Jumba gently put her in the back seat, he turned to Pleakley, "Stay in back and watch her," Pleakley nodded his head and went into the back.

Jumba jumped over the car door and jammed the key into the ignition. It started and he backed it up and a fast rate.

Suddenly, because of the gas leak, the entire ship exploded, sending pieces of metal to be fired at them.

Jumba turned his head around as he sped up the car when it was still backing up. "Protect her!" He roared back as the incoming metal narrowly missed the car.

He went into forward and sped away. After a few miles, Pleakley realized something.

"Uh, Jumba?"

"What?"

"Uh, we missed the house, where are we going?"

There was a pause and then….

"My ship."

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for reading… but it would be superlicious if you would review…. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to all the people who reviewed_, Kioko the pirate, knightcommander, _and_ Rock Raider. _By the way, read _knightcommander's_ story, **Spooked**, it does really good ;) enjoy!**

"Clear off the table! Hurry!" Jumba yelled to Pleakley as the both rushed into the ship.

Pleakley scrambled to the white table, and with one quick movement of his arms, he made all the lab equipment crash to the floor.

Jumba carried her unconscious form over and placed her easily of the cold, sterile surface. "I am thinkingk we can save her," He said to Pleakley who was standing nervously behind him. Jumba noticed how uncomfortable he was, "What, what ees eet?'

"Er, I don't know about this Jumba," He said, playing with his long fingers.

Jumba peered at him queerly, "What? Why not?"

"Well, she might be dangerous…" his voice trailed off.

"Dangerous! She ees unconscious!"

Pleakley looked at him impatiently, "I know, but don't you think it was strange how she was in the ship _alone_?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, maybe she was on the run from the law!"

"She just might be beingk on vacation, ever stop to be thinkingk that?"

"This is not a joke, Jumba! We might be harboring a fugitive here! This may be on my record you know!"

Jumba gave him a dirty look, "Highly doubtful, besides, your record ees not exactly in perfectness now, ees it?" He remarked slyly.

"I will choose to ignore that," Pleakley folded his hands into his chest.

"Besides, we would be hearingk about eet, eef runaway law-breaker was on loose, eh?"

"I guess," Pleakley said poutingly.

"Good," he turned and looked at her again, "Well, that ees strange," He peered at her more closely.

"What? What is it?" Pleakley scrambled to look.

"Ees not mattering," he pushed him out of the way.

"I wanna see!" Pleakley protested.

"Never be minding that now, just be gettingk me petry dish and sterile needle," he continued to look at her.

"Petry dish?" He ran around the ship's lab in a panic. "Got it! Okay, sterile needle, sterile needle… Gaahh!"

"What ees eet?" Jumba whipped his head around.

"There are TWO drawers of needles! Which ones are sterile and which ones aren't! It's _pure pandemonium_ over here!"

Jumba rolled his eyes and looked back down at here, "The drawers are beingk labeled sterile and non-sterile.

"Oh," He laughed awkwardly, "I knew that," he retrieved the needle and gave both items to Jumba.

Jumba inserted the needle into her forearm and drew blood. He carefully put it into the petry dish and let it sit there for a moment. He moved it up to eye level.

"Ah-ha!" He said triumphantly.

"What that mean?"

He gave the dish to Pleakley, "Lookingk at how once light blue skin is now purplish?"

Pleakley looked over Jumba's shoulder at her, "Yes…" he said uncertainly.

"On certain planets, many a far away, peoples exist, and not breath oxygen," Jumba explained.

"Not breathe oxygen! Why those are just stories, those aren't true!" Pleakley protested.

"Ah, ees what I was thinkingk, too. But, right here in front of us ees livingk proof stories true," he said proudly.

"What? Prove it," Pleakley doubted.

Jumba pointed to the petry dish, "Seeingk how blood bubbles like so? Ees meaningk that the vessels are burstingk, due to how there ees no breathable air surrondingk eet, only toxic air."

"Well, then what is she breathing, Mr. Genius?" Pleakley asked him.

"Girl ees breathingk carbon monoxide," Jumba responded as-a-matter-of-factly, folding his arms into his large chest.

"Then what is she breathing _now_? Last time I checked, we aren't breathing carbon monoxide on Earth."

"She has extra monoxide in chest, to be lastingk, oh, about another hour. But contact with oxygen is dangerous, already changingk skin color."

Pleakley sighed impatiently, "But we have no carbon monoxide here, what will she breath when her extra runs out?"

"Ah, one-eyed noodle is wrongk, I am havingk large supply of monoxide under secret door in bedroom!" Jumba smiled gleefully.

Pleakley raised his eyebrow, "Do I _want_ to know why?"

"_True_ evil geniuses need no reason to half poison gases in room."

Pleakley shook his head, wondering why he ever asked.

"You are needingk to be leavingk now," Jumba said to him.

"What? Why?" Pleakley said, alarmed, "May I remind you of who _found_ the girl?"

Jumba sighed impatiently, "Ees for me to do medical analysis. I cannot be doingk eet when you are in room, cannot concentrate." He looked down at her body. "Look at how bad arm ees burned. And parts of face not to be lookingk too well. Also, leg ees badly broken. Cannot fix when you are een room, now, please to be leavingk," He walked over and opened the door, signaling for him to leave.

"Fine!" He stormed out the door, but then he turned around, finger pointed in the air.

"But, just to be clear, I-" But Jumba cut him of by sliding the door in his face.

Pleakley started to say something, but then put down his arm, crestfallen. Pouting, he stomped off to the passenger area of Jumba's ship. He slumped down in one of the chairs after making sure that the door slid shut loud enough behind him for Jumba to hear it.

The minutes trickled by slowly, then they slowly turned into hours, or so it seemed, Pleakley checked his watch, "4:30!" He exclaimed, "That's it? Gosh!" he flipped his body over three seats. Pleakley closed his eye and was starting to go to sleep, when the door opened and Jumba walked in with his four-eyed goggles on his forehead and a white lab coat on.

Pleakley bolted up, "What is it? How is she?"

Jumba looked at him sadly, "Ees very bad for girl. I've managed to med broken leg fine, was easy. Her burns, however, bit more tricky," he shook his head, eyes downcast.

"What?" Pleakley was on the edge of his seat.

"There is beingk bit of problem with breathingk," He sighed, "I was wrongk, she ees not breathingk carbon monoxide."

Pleakley raised his eyebrow, "The what does she breathe?"

Jumba started pacing around the room, "This may be soundingk strange, but I don't know. But what I am knowing ees that she only has few hours to live." He took a seat next to Pleakley and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Jumba," Pleakley faced him, "Are you sure we can't help her?"

"Positive," he muffled. He looked so crushed; it hurt Pleakley to see his best friend like this.

"Hmm, yes, I think-" He started to say.

"Wait!" Jumba raised his head happily, "There _ees_ way!" He jumped up from the seat.

"What, another way? How?" Pleakley stood up, too.

Jumba flashed him an evil grin, "Oh, you know."

"Ahh!" Pleakley gasped, "You can't do that!" Jumba started walking out of the room, Pleakley on his tail.

"Why not?"

"_Why not?_ Well, for one, it's inhumane!" He pointed his finger triumphantly in the air, proving his point.

Jumba stopped and looked down at him, "We are not beingk human," He walked threw the door.

"Jumba you can't! It's never been done before!"

"Ha! Never been done! I've created over _6 hundred never-been-dones! _I am professional! I know what I am doingk!"

They arrived at the lab, but Pleakley stretched his body in front of the door, preventing passage, "Jumba, why are you doing this? You don't even know the girl! It's not like it's Nani or Lilo, she could be potentially very dangerous! Why?"

Jumba looked at him squarely, "Eet ees beingk right thing to do."

Pleakley looked up at him strangely, "Since when did that matter to you? I thought you only cared about, 'evil genius'." He mocked his accent.

Jumba looked at the ground and shuffled his feet before saying, "Since a life was in balance, and she needs me, I am last hope."

Pleakley looked up at him, completely shocked. He reluctantly put his arms down and moved aside, allowing him to enter, "Be careful," He said to Jumba as he stepped threw the doorway.

"I will."

**A/N Thanks for reviews, guys! I hope I get some… lol**


End file.
